


Schnattern und Quaken

by Vaysh



Series: Vaysh's Translations [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluchbrecher Draco, Fluchbrecher Harry, M/M, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Fluchbrecher Harry und Draco sollen einen verzauberten Gegenstand im Verlies der Weasleys bei Gringotts untersuchen. Draco verspätet sich, was dazu führt, dass Harry einen folgenschweren Fehler begeht.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Vaysh's Translations [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249268
Kudos: 4
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Schnattern und Quaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orpheous87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/gifts).
  * A translation of [Quack, Quack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901355) by [orpheous87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87). 



> It was a pleasure to translate this fic and have Harry quack in German. :) Thank you so much, my wonderful beta, @meandminniemcg from the German channel on the Drarry Discord.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Ron!"

„Natürlich ist das witzig! Hör ihn dir nur an!"

Harry starrte wütend zu Ron hinüber. Doch der konnte sich beim nächsten Lachkrampf kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten.

„Harry“, sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Wie ist das passiert?“

Harry öffnete den Mund, um alles zu erklären, aber anstelle von Worten kam ihm nur ein aufgebrachtes Geschnatter über die Lippen. Er warf die Arme in die Luft.

Mit besorgter Miene wandte sich Mrs. Weasley an Ron und Hermine. „Im Ernst, Ron, hör auf zu lachen! Wo steckt Draco?“

„Er ist schon unterwegs“, sagte Hermine und stieß dabei Ron in die Seite. „Er wurde im Büro aufgehalten.“

Mit einem wehmütigen Quaken ließ sich Harry auf einen Stuhl fallen. Zu seinen Füßen lag eine leuchtendgelbe Gummiente.

„Was genau ist denn vorgefallen?“, fragte Mrs. Weasley, und wandte sich dabei an ihrem feixenden Sohn vorbei direkt an Hermine.

„Wir wissen nichts Genaues“, sagte Hermine. „Aber vermutlich hat es etwas mit der Gummiente zu tun.“

„Der Gum... Ist das etwa eine von Arthurs verflixten Enten?" Mrs. Weasley ging schnurstracks hinüber zu Harry.

„Fass sie nicht an!“, schrie Hermine und stürzte ihr nach. „Harry wollte sie aufheben, und jetzt quakt er.“

Mrs. Weasley blieb stehen und ließ sich Hermines Worte durch den Kopf gehen. „Dann liegt ein Fluch auf der Ente?“

„Vielleicht.“ Hermine nickte. „Ich habe sie mit meinem Zauberstab untersucht, aber mit so etwas hatte ich noch nie zu tun. Ich dachte, wir überlassen das besser den Experten.“

Ron, der sich inzwischen eingekriegt hatte, prustete gleich wieder los. „Klar, nur dass einer der Experten hier selbst der Superquaker ist.“

Harry warf ein Kissen nach ihm, mit dem Ron nicht gerechnet hatte. Das Kissen traf ihn mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.

„Geschieht dir nur recht“, sagte Hermine spitz. „Draco sollte jeden Moment hier sein.“

„Bin schon da, Granger.“

Beim Klang von Dracos Stimme fuhr Hermine herum. „Gott sei Dank! Du musst ihm helfen.“

Harry sprang auf Draco zu und schnatterte schon wieder lautstark. Dabei gestikulierte er wild mit den Armen und deutete auf die Ente.

Draco blinzelte, als er das Gequake hörte. „Wow. Okay, Harry, _beruhig dich_ “, sagte er. „Lass mich die Ente sehen.“

Wieder schnatterte Harry etwas, aber er klang schon etwas gelassener als eben noch.

Wie Mrs. Weasley bewegte sich Draco direkt auf die Ente zu und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn auf die Gummiente und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, der die Ente in pink schimmernde magische Linien hüllte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden nickte er bedächtig. „Alles klar“, sagte er und wandte sich an Harry. „Nimm die Ente in die Hand.“

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Er schnatterte etwas, das eindeutig ausdrückte, dass er nicht einverstanden war.

„Im Ernst, schlimmer kann die Situation ja nicht werden“, sagte Draco. „Ich möchte, dass du die Ente aufhebst. Vertrau mir.“

Harry seufzte und nickte. Er beugte sich hinunter und hob die Ente auf. Alles blieb normal, nichts Seltsames passiert. Er atmete erleichtert aus und schaute wieder zu Draco. „Also, warum wolltest du, dass ich sie aufhebe?“

Hermine stockte der Atem, sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Äh, wart mal...“

„Aus irgendeinem Grund lässt einen der Zauber wie eine Ente schnattern, sobald man diese bestimmte Gummiente einmal aufgehoben und wieder hingelegt hat“, erklärte Draco. „In dem Moment, wenn man sie wieder weglegt, wird der Zauber solange aktiv, bis man die Ente wieder in die Hand nimmt. Dann kann man wieder normal sprechen.“

„Soll das heißen, dass ich diese Ente mit mir herumtragen muss, bis der Zauber irgendwie entfernt werden kann?,“ fragte Harry langsam.

Draco nickte. „Sieht ganz danach aus. Leg sie wieder weg und sag etwas.“

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und setzte die Gummiente auf der Armlehne des Stuhls ab. Er drehte sich zu Draco und ... schnatterte los. Knurrend schnappte er sich die Ente wieder. „Toll. Ganz toll. Wer denkt sich so einen schwachsinnigen Zauber aus?“

Draco grinste. „Besonders bösartig ist er nicht“, sagte er.

„Darum geht's nicht, Draco! Ich kann doch nicht für den Rest meiner Lebens mit einer _Gummiente_ herumlaufen!” Harry hatte Mühe, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Wie soll ich denn so meine Arbeit als Fluchbrecher machen?”

Draco lachte leise. „Keine Sorge“, sagte er. „Wir gehen jetzt zurück zum Ministerium, und da entferne ich den Zauber für dich.“

„Das klappt hoffentlich“, brummte Harry. „So ein Pech hab doch nur ich, dass mich ausgerechnet ein Gummienten-Fluch trifft.“

Jetzt musste Draco laut lachen. „Komm schon“, sagte er und hielt Harry die Hand hin. „Mrs. Weasley, wir nehmen die Ente mit, entfernen den Zauber und bringen sie dann zurück in Ihr Verlies.“

„Ich danke dir, Draco.“ Mrs. Weasley sah erleichtert aus. „Hast du eine Vermutung, wie die Ente mit so einem seltsamen Fluch belegt werden konnte.“

Draco blieb stehen. „Ich weiß es nicht”, sagte er. „Aber wenn Sie vielleicht einmal _Mr._ Weasley danach fragen?“

„Oh.“ Mrs. Weasley fiel die sprichwörtliche Kinnlade herunter, als sie kapierte. „Ich rede ganz sicher ein paar Wörtchen mit ihm“, murmelte sie. „Darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“

Draco drehte sich um und verbarg dabei ein Lächeln. Er drückte Harry fest an sich, als sie beide zurück zum Zaubereiministerium Apparierten.

  



End file.
